philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
April 9-15, 2018 Weekdays * 5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (Replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (Replay) * 6:30 am - ** Tue-Fri: ASEAN Documentaries * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - ** Mon-Tue-Thu: TV Shop Philippines (with Malacanang Press Conference) ** Wed: Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko! ** Fri: Linya ng Pagbabago * 10:30 am - ** Wed: TV Shop Philippines * 11 am - ** Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 1 pm - Sentro Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon-Thu: TV Shop Philippines ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 3 pm - ** Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 4:30 pm - Kilos Pronto * 5:30 pm - Ben Tulfo Unfiltered * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ** PTV Sports * 7:30 pm - ** Mon-Wed-Fri: ASEAN Spotlight TV ** Tue-Thu: One ASEAN * 8 pm - ** Mon: One ASEAN ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines * 10 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue-Thu: ASEAN Documentaries/CRI Documentaries/One ASEAN ** Fri: Kasangga Mo ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 10:30 pm - ** Fri: One ASEAN * 11 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12 am to 12:30 am - PNA Newsroom PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am (Filipino), 12 nn (Filipino), 8 pm (English) PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday ''' *5 am - One ASEAN *5:30 am - Oras ng Himala *6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air *7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan *8 am - TV Shop Philippines *8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas *9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo *10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show *11 am - TV Shop Philippines *11:30 am - Yan ang Marino *12 nn - SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo *1 pm - TV Shop Philippines *2 pm - Auto Review *2:30 pm - Like Pinas *3 pm - TV Shop Philippines *6 pm - Ulat Bayan *7 pm - Crime Desk *7:30 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along *8 pm - Bitag: The New Generation *9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) *9:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China *10 pm - CGTN: Culture Express *10:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China *11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm '''Sunday * 5 am - One ASEAN * 5:30 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 7:30 am - The Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - LWYD (Loving What You Do) * 9:30 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor is In: Made More Fun * 11:30 am - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 12 nn - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura TV * 4 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - iTravel Pinas * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8:30 pm - Salaam TV * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Lumad TV * 10 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Source: http://mainportal.pbs.gov.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:Program Schedule